1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices utilizing vertically adjustable hand-hold members that can be grasped by a person having skates attached to the feet so that the person can twist and stretch various portions of the body by moving the legs back and forth in sweeping arcs, or the person can simply exercise the legs by moving them forward and backward in a straight line in a walking type manner while maintaining balance by grasping the hand-hold members.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various types of exercise structures have been developed in the prior art, those exercisers primarily aimed at assisting hospital patients or geriatric patients in moderate exercise that would relate primarily to walking, and those types of exercise apparatus that would be utilized as physical therapy aids for patients that have been injured, paralyzed, or otherwise disabled from illness, in retraining and strengthening leg muscles in walking motion. These prior art devices generally do not contemplate strenuous exercise of the entire body or any selected portions thereof, and often include complex and expensive apparatus such as turntables, body support harnesses, and the like. These prior art exercise devices are generally of a relatively rigid and fixed construction and not easily disassembled for storage. Various types of roller skates and wheeled devices for attaching to the feet have been developed for recreation and exercise. These prior art wheeled devices have uniformly been of a nature that the foot is firmly restrained on the support platform, since it was contemplated that the foot would lift the wheeled mechanism or would otherwise have to be restrained on the platform to provide control. The prior art skates and wheeled devices normally have the wheels in a fixed relationship one to the other, or at most provide for one set of wheels to be steerable. such configurations are inadequate to allow the wearer to move the skate in sideways or continuous arcing motions, thereby restricting the motion to essentially a single direction, or a back and forth motion without lifting the skate off from the surface.